


Secret Admirer

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Someone keeps leaving boxes outside Robbie's houseSo I put this on tumblr first but its like long for a post so i thought i'd put it here too .3.





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Every morning, for the past two weeks, Robbie Rotten would awake to find a box with a note outside of his lair. The box was always a plain brown box tied with a purple ribbon. The note always on white paper with dark blue writing:  
  
‘To Robbie  
With the Deepest Affection,  
You Secret Admirer.’  
  
There were different things in the box. Sometimes chocolates, little toys, flowers, a book, random tools, some of the things where just shinny and seemed to have no purpose.

This person seemed to have a vegue sense of what he liked but didn’t quite know what he liked or needed. But the gifts made him feel good so he took them into his lair. Robbie had entertained the thought that it might be one of the brats but decided that they couldn’t afford some of the stuff, like the truffles. He supposed one of the adults could be trying to trick him. At first it upset him. A lot. But now, well, he got a lot of cool free things. He’d take it.

Presently he was eating said gifted truffles and watching infomercials. He had stayed up all through the night stuffing his face and watching TV. If Robbie was honest with himself he’d admit he felt rather pudgy, but luckily he wasn’t...at the moment. He was totally not lamenting on this matter when he heard a shuffling from above. Looking up he noticed that it was morning.

Robbie sat a moment, brain catching up, before he jumped out of his fluffy chair and ran to his periscope. He pulled it down and looked around frantically. There! Someone was placing a box at his latter. Robbie felt his heart trying to claw its way out of this throat. Was that...Sportaflop? No. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. But he was. The elf gently fixed the ribbon before standing, gentle smile on his face, then cartwheeled off.

Robbie stood stunned a moment before rushing up the later. He didn’t bother returning down to his lair this time, ripping the ribbon off and opening the box. Inside was a purple and light blue stuff toy dog. He pulled it out, it was so soft and plush that Robbie couldn’t help but bring it up to rub on his cheek. He looked down at the note, it was the same as all the others. Sportadope was giving him presents. The blue elf was his secret admirer. He had deep affection for him.

Robbie could feel his face heating.

He should probably do something.

Later.

That night he dozed in his fuzzy chair with his new friend. Robbie slept the whole night.

That morning he woke to the sound of someone tripping and bumping into the entrance to his lair. Robbie hurried up the later, stuff toy dog in hand. When he threw open the hatch Sportacus froze, box still in hand. Robbie felt his cheeks heating and hugged his stuffed friend to his chest. Sportacus looked at him, eye’s wide with panic.

“Hello Sportasneek,” Robbie said. Sportacus seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in.

“Oh, um, hello Robbie. Uh, good to see you so early...” Sportacus said with an awkward laugh.

“Is that another present for me?” Robbie asked, looking away from the hero. Sportacus deflated.

“Yes. Here,” he said, handing it to Robbie, fingers brushing as the villain took it in one hand, the other still holding his toy. “I didn’t think you’d be up. I’m...I’m sorry, I just- I know you don’t like me but I thought maybe, if you didn’t know who was giving you the gifts...I just wanted to do something to make you happy.” Sportacus said, looking at his shoes and face turning red like his apples. Robbie watched him for a few moments.

“Do you want to...come down maybe? I-I have some cream. I heard elves like cream.” Sportacus looked up, meeting his eyes.

“We do. Most of us. You’d be okay with me coming down?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Robbie said with a shrug. “You can tell me what I’m supposed to do with those weird shinny things.” Sportacus chuckled at that.

“You’re not supposed to do anything. They’re just pretty Robbie. You could put them in a vase or something if you wanted to though.” He said. Robbie shrugged again before letting himself slide down. Sportacus followed shortly after, finding Robbie on his orange chair. The villain patted the side of the chair, offering the small space. The elf hesitated a moment before walking over and wedging himself between Robbie and the armrest.

Robbie rested the toy dog down in his lap so he could open the new present. Sportacus looked away as he undid the ribbon. The box was full of little heart shaped sugar cookies sprinkled with purple and blue sugar crystals. Robbie felt his face heat again as a weird fluttering sensation filled his stomach. He looked over at his admirer who was still facing away. Taking a deep breath Robbie leaned forward and kissed Sportacus on his cheek. He heard the elf gasp as he pulled away.

“Thank you.” Robbie said, placing the cookies on his side table so he could curl up around Sportacus, putting his legs over his lap. “Do you mind if I rested a bit. I’m still groggy and you’re very warm.”

“O-oh, of course not.” Sportacus said, face flushing anew. Robbie smiled and pulled at him until the elf rested his head on Robbie’s chest.

“Good night Sportakook.” Robbie yawned.

“Oh, um...Good night Robbie.” Sportacus said. The hero laid there, eyes open, vaguely confused. Robbie felt like he could feel it coming off him in waves. He sighed and pulled off the elf’s hat. Robbie smiled at the little yelp and gently ran his fingers through Sportacus’ hair. He could feel the elf in his arms start to relax, his breathing slowing. Sportacus brought a hand up and gently rested it on Robbie’s pudgy stomach, splaying his fingers out and pressing lightly now and then. Robbie felt his face flush again, letting out a high pitch whine of embarrassment.

“ _What_ are you doing?” Robbie demanded.

“Your stomach is soft. It always looks so nice I just want to touch it...I’m sorry.” Sportacus said, moving his hand away. “I didn’t mean to do something to upset you.” Robbie sighted in frustration.

“You make no sense. Why would you want to touch...my stomach? It’s not like I’m in good shape like you.” Sportacus moved so he could stare up at Robbie while still leaning on his chest.

“I like your pudgy tummy. It’s super cute and soft and I want to touch and lay on it and kiss it.” Wow, Robbie felt really hot now. Why was the stupid blue kangaroo going on about this?

“Right well. You’re a weirdo.”

“I am not.”

“Yeah, you are...but I guess it’s only fitting that I’d date a weirdo...” Sportacus’ ear seemed to perk up at that. “What?”

“You want to date me.” Sportacus asked with a smile that could blind a man.

“I thought...that was obvious.” Robbie said slowly. Sportacus emitted an inhuman sequel before cuddling back up to his new boyfriend.

“So this means I can touch your stomach?” Robbie sighed again. Great. What was he getting himself into?

“Fine sure, go nuts. Just let’s try to get some sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Sportacus dismissed him as he brought his hand back up to Robbie’s tummy, wiggling to get comfy. “Are you going to keep petting me?”

“...You’re a lot more high maintenance than I thought you’d be.” Robbie smiled, petting his little elf as he rubbed and squeezed his belly.


End file.
